


What Would Happen If We Kissed?

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Category: The X-Files, VR.5
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A young Alex Krycek, before the Consortium got their hands on him, wants to experiment with the world of bondage, and he encounters Oliver Sampson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2001.

_Club De Sade_  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
Late night  
Early 1990s

Alex Krycek tugged self-consciously at the thin white leather collar he'd donned in the Maitre's private office as he moved towards the bar to get himself some borrowed courage. Was he really ready to do this? Was he really willing to risk a career in the FBI should this little proclivity of his be discovered? Ordering three fingers of the finest Russian vodka straight, the young man downed it in a shot and straightened his shoulders. Hey, Hoover wore dresses, so what was a little BDSM in today's world? This _was_ what he wanted.

Looking idly around the room, Alex thought back to his acceptance interview the week before. Each new member of the De Sade was appraised by a Maitre or Maitresse in order to determine his or her suitability for the club. Background checks and credit checks were run to ensure that the client was on the level and was someone they wished to join the club, after which the potential client talked to a psychologist on the club's payroll to ensure that they were stable enough for the environment they were about to enter and the scenarios they wished to enact.

The entire process took up to several months, thus giving the prospective member time to back out before they paid the yearly membership fee. If a couple joined, it was the Master, Mistress or dominant who would pay for both themselves and their Slave or submissive, as per the club rules. If a submissive joined on their own then was subsequently chosen by a dominant, the dominant would pay the remainder of the submissive's fee, and that money would be returned to the submissive. It was all part of the care and maintenance of one's property.

Favored dominants, or in some cases organizations, had the option to maintain a suite of rooms in the renovated mansion. Each room was decorated as per the request of the owner, for a fee. It was fitted with a private collection of the instruments and toys of choice, and there was a small bar and fridge constantly stocked and refreshed with the dominant's and submissive's food and beverages of choice while they were in town and or residence.

The club spared no expense to ensure the finest of everything from equipment to the quality of sheets on the beds to the various oils, soaps and cleansing products. It was an exclusive and pricey club, but for those who were members it was a paradise of their sexual fantasies.

Once assessed and accepted, the client was brought back for a second interview where their preferences and level of expertise were appraised by trained personnel. The client filled out an in depth profile of their preferences ranging from food and drink, hygiene products, preferred fabrics for clothing and linens to their preferences in position in the club and the gender of their sexual partners.

Alex had found the testing humiliating and arousing and found himself comforted by the depth of commitment of the club to each of its member's well-being. The rules were outlined to him and the various penalties and punishments for infractions for both dominants and submissives. The dominants were not allowed to ask/order/demand anything over the submissive's level of knowledge, preference or expertise.

Upon his arrival tonight, Alex had once more been escorted into a discreetly elegant and private office. The Maitre there had asked for his chosen pseudonym and then had looked up Alex's profile on their well-maintained database. His profile had been quickly perused, and he'd been handed a slim, white leather collar as well as a set of clothes designed carefully from his earlier specifications.

He quickly changed into the butter soft leather pants and white silk poet's shirt as the Maitre quickly refreshed him on the rules for a single submissive. "If you allow yourself to be chosen by a Master, he will give you his collar to wear, thus claiming you as private property. Once that happens, you _will_ obey his every command. Failure to do so is grounds for permanent expulsion from De Sade unless it is deemed his command was too harsh or excessive. White marks you as a neophyte as you have requested and your profile has marked you. Your dominant will respect that.

"If you choose to allow your dominant to make this a permanent contract, the funds you have paid will be returned to you, and the dominant will take over your care. He will only be allowed to go as far as you want him to. You are ultimately the one in control of how far you wish to go. If your chosen dominant goes beyond your safety zone, you have the choice of contacting a Maitre and having the contract dissolved. Do you understand?"

The feeling of eyes on him brought Alex back to the present. Looking around the darkened room through veiled lashes, he fought back the urge to panic. He _wanted_ this. But would he be chosen, and why did he feel like he was being stalked, staked and claimed?

Oliver Sampson had had his eye on the pretty, young man since he'd entered the room. The boy had dark hair and eyes, almost delicate features, and a body to drool for. Seeing some other dominants eyeing the newcomer with interest, he moved in.

He met the young man's eyes, seeing with interest that they were a deep green rather than the brown he'd expected. "Will you accept my choosing?"

"I, uh, yes," Alex replied just loud enough to be heard over the music. He felt a frisson of terrified desire chase down his spine as he studied the man he'd just agreed to have collar him. Medium brown hair, elegantly cut and styled, impeccable clothes just a bit on the risqué side. A leather jacket instead of a suit jacket, no tie and buttons undone. Everything black instead of businessman gray. The man had money, knew how to use it to present himself, but he also knew he could get away with things other people seemed to inherently cling to, like polite manners.

There was a glint of gold in his left ear, and his eyes, a changeable brown, seemed old, sad, and full of too much knowledge. He was dangerous, Alex thought to himself, very dangerous.

Oliver smiled, allowing a hint of his lust show in his eyes. He reached for the other man's throat, unfastening the generic collar and replacing it with one he had in his pocket, black leather with an omega tag hanging from it. He stroked the supple leather, his fingers running over the soft skin on either side of the strip.

"Very pretty," he approved, looking over the young man from head to foot. He kept one hand on his new toy, enjoying the shivers that wracked him. "What do I call you?" "My name i-is Lexi," Alex replied, blushing when his voice broke from nerves. Looking around nervously, Alex wondered for the hundredth time if this was the biggest mistake of his life. If anyone ever found out what he was doing, his career in the FBI would be over, kaput, end of story. Sexual deviance wasn't exactly looked upon with favor, after all.

"Umm, wh-what should I call you?" the young man asked quietly, his voice growing thicker with tension, and the tiniest hint of a Russian accent creeping in. "I've never done this before," Alex admitted looking down at the expensive carpeting rather than his new 'owner'.

Oliver smiled when his pretty new pet admitted to being new to this kind of thing. His luck was definitely looking up. "Oliver," he replied, still maintaining contact with Lexi. "Kiss me," he suddenly ordered, wanting to see how the young man would react.

Alex's eyes flew upwards in startlement, and he looked at the older man through wide, lash-framed eyes. "Wh-what?" he breathed softly, not sure if he'd heard correctly. However, from the way Oliver was staring at him, like a raptor eyeing a tasty little mouse, Alex knew he'd heard right.

Swallowing hard, Alex tentatively raised his head to brush a soft, almost virginal kiss across the older man's lips. "Like that, Oliver?" he asked shyly.

Oliver shook his head slightly, a faint smile tugging at his lips. This kid was too innocent to be believed. And since part of the registration at this club included medical reports, he knew it wasn't fear of exchanging bodily fluids that was inhibiting Lexi.

"Not quite what I had in mind," he replied, curving one hand around the nape of the green-eyed man's neck to hold him still and claiming his mouth. Oliver teased the lush pink lips apart, and his tongue slipped between them to explore every nook and cranny of the younger man's mouth.

When finally forced to release Lexi to pant in some much-needed oxygen, Oliver grinned at the wide-eyed expression on the kid's face. "Now _that_ is a kiss. Think you can manage one?"

Alex was sure he was going to dissolve into a puddle on the plush and expensive carpet right there and then. Jesus, that was so far beyond a kiss he wasn't sure what it was. Without realizing it, Alex's fingers crept up to brush his hot, bee-stung lips, and he moaned quietly as a shiver of need raced through him.

"Bozhe moi," he breathed quietly, staring at the man who'd claimed him as his own. "Oh, do that again, please?"

Oliver had to laugh, getting discreetly startled looks from several people who were familiar with his appearances here. "C'mere," he said, moving toward a comfortably overstuffed chair and settling into it. He waited until the younger man was seated on his lap as instructed, then pulled him closer to kiss him again, this time able to explore the fit body with his hands as he did.

He found that he'd captured quite a prize in this man. Not only was he gorgeous, but he was also exquisitely responsive to every touch. Oliver thought he could come just from listening to the tiny sounds of pleasure that escaped Lexi as he played with his body. And he hadn't even touched his cock yet.

Whimpering and mewling softly, Alex was ready to come apart at the seams just from a kiss and a few caresses. Dear God, this man was playing his body like a savant played his instrument.

He forgot all the rules of the club; he forgot he was _in_ a club; all he could think about was the taste, the feel and the scent of the man beneath him. All he could remember was that he was Oliver's. He couldn't even remember his supposed name right now, he was so far gone. He was hard, aching, weeping. Alex could feel the moisture gathering on the tip of his cock, and he knew he was close to coming, all from a kiss.

Pleased by Lexi's reactions, Oliver noticed that they were gathering an audience as others noticed his helpless response. He realized that he didn't want to share this young man with anyone, wanted to keep him for himself, much to his surprise. He frowned, but the expression cleared when he looked at the squirming, whimpering man in his lap. _Never question a gift from the gods, Oliver old sock._

"Come up to a private room with me?" he asked, lightly petting the young man.

It took long moments for Alex to register the softly spoken question, so lost was he in a fugue of desire. When at last he did open his eyes to look at the man holding and petting him, Alex blinked owlishly for a moment, trying to clear the cobwebs from his lust-addled brain.

Glancing around and realizing he'd drawn an audience, Alex blushed hotly and buried his face in the Englishman's chest. Christ, when did he turn into such an easy slut? When this man claimed him and touched him, he forced himself to admit with brutal honesty. "I'm yours, Oliver," Alex answered quietly, finally remembering the rules of the club and the collar he now wore. "If that's what you want, I would like it too, but if you wanted to take me over a table in the center of the room, that would be your right as well," the Georgetown student admitted with an involuntary shiver of dreaded delight.

A hand automatically went up to touch the collar and the tiny charm dangling from it, and heat suffused his face. "I'm yours," he replied again, his whole body softening and accepting that this was truly what he wanted - to be owned by this man.

Oliver smiled again. "Private's different, Lexi. I never take anyone to a private room unless it's what they want too. But that's the only way I'm going to fuck you," he added bluntly. "I'm not interested in public shows, at least not that kind."

He raised a hand to cover the one still touching his collar around Lexi's throat. "I don't mind showing off a pretty pet, but I prefer to keep some things private. Besides, I intend this to last all night. The table would never hold up." He grinned at the other man.

Blushing hotly, Alex felt his throat constrict under the older man's petting. _I don't mind showing off a pretty pet, a pretty pet, a pet,_ echoed over and over in his mind. "Are you going to keep me?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Am I really yours, or are you going to throw me back tomorrow when you've gotten what you wanted from me?" Alex's eyes were wide and almost terrified at the thought that Oliver might give him back. It couldn't happen, it just couldn't.

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man in his lap. He'd known the younger man for all of about fifteen minutes, if he could call it knowing him, and he knew it would be insane to say that he wanted to keep the boy. He could be terrible in bed or have any number of annoying habits, or they might simply not get along, but Oliver knew he _did_ want to keep him. He felt a primal surge of possessiveness every time he looked at Lexi, and the thought of someone else claiming this delicious body... Well, best not to go there.

"Oh, it will take _far_ longer than a single night for me to get everything I want from you, pretty Lexi," he finally responded. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a lifetime."

Alex shuddered under the intensity of Oliver's gaze. It burned him to the core, ripped apart all his preconceived notions of who he was, what he wanted from life. "Who _are_ you?" the younger man whispered quietly, watching Oliver carefully, trying to gauge the older man as best he could.

Oliver shook his head slowly. "Sorry, Lexi, that's privileged information, and until I know this is going to work, Oliver's all you get. If you can't deal with that, tell me right now, and we go our separate ways."

Shivering in a way that had nothing to do with pleasure, Alex wondered for the first time if he was truly ready to play this game. _A lifetime?_ Alex thought with not a little trepidation. _I don't know him at all, and he wants a **lifetime** from me without questions. What have I gotten myself into?_

However, the fear and the danger were always an aphrodisiac that the darker part of Alex couldn't resist. "Then you may want to talk to one of the Maitres since you'll be taking over my contract, Oliver," Alex purred softly. "And let me know when I'm expected to be at the club to attend you. I have a semi-flexible schedule most days; there's just a few weeks every four months that I have a more rigid schedule for now." No sense telling him more than that until he was sure he wanted to play this as long term as next fall when, hopefully, he'd be off to Quantico for training.

"If this works out, I'm not just going to want you here," Oliver warned quietly. "For now though, that's fine. Give me a number where I can reach you, or I'll give you my cell number, and we'll work it out. Right now, though," he shifted beneath the other man, rubbing his erection against Lexi's thigh, "up! I want to take you upstairs and get these clothes off you."

Alex gaped for a second. More than just here? Jesus. Following orders automatically, Alex meekly stood. The loss of body heat made him feel empty somehow, like he was missing some vital part of himself, so that when Oliver got to his feet, the younger man plastered himself against his side again.

"Talk business later," Alex husked, nuzzling into the V of Oliver's black silk shirt. "Fuck me now, okay?"

"It'll be my pleasure... and yours," Oliver replied, stroking his back and slowly moving them toward the stairs, aware of the disappointed expressions on the faces of some men who'd hoped to get a better look at his pet. "I hope you don't have to be anywhere early tomorrow, because you won't make it."

He spun Alex around so the young man was facing forward, pressing his erection between his cheeks. He stayed close as they made their way up the stairs, whispering into Lexi's ear, telling him exactly what he planned to do to him.

Alex shivered and pressed backwards into the strong embrace, already resigned to blowing off the morning's classes. He was sitting at a 94 percentile in those particular two anyhow, so one class wouldn't matter. Besides, he had a feeling that he'd need the day to recover from whatever Oliver had planned for him tonight. Maybe even two days, depending on just how much Oliver had planned.

The thought made him harder than he already was, his cock leaking precum into his leather at an increased rate. Whimpering slightly, his hand came down to rub the swollen flesh as he waited for Oliver to guide him to his room.

Oliver smiled when he saw Lexi touch himself, but he made sure his amusement wasn't audible in his voice when he sternly ordered him to stop. "Your body is _mine_ now, baby. You don't touch yourself unless I say you can. It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a few lessons." He made his voice harsh as he spoke, one hand rising to pinch harshly at one of the boy's nipples.

Alex's head shot back and his whole body arched. His nipples had always been too sensitive, and to have them played with like this... Fuck, he wanted to scream. Biting down on his lower lip until he drew blood, Alex's hand dropped to his side immediately while he rocked back against Oliver's hard body in an attempt to avoid the pained pleasure.

"Please," he moaned breathlessly. "Oh, _please_ , Oliver!"

The older man's eyes narrowed at Lexi's reaction, and a predatory smile graced his lips as he realized he'd found one of his pet's hot spots. "Like that, do you? Seems like I'll have to see if nipple play alone can make you come some time. But not tonight. Tonight your ass is mine." He stroked the rigid cock briefly, then opened a door and indicated that Lexi should enter the room.

He followed the younger man inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He removed his leather jacket, hooking it over the bedpost, then sat in an armchair in the corner.

"Strip for me, Lexi."

Trembling hands reached for the buttons of his shirt, and fingers that felt too large and clumsy for such delicate work tugged until they came loose. Next he pulled the fine material from his leather pants and set to work removing them as well. At some point during his impromptu strip Alex relaxed into it, became pliable once more. This was what he wanted. What he needed.

When the last article of clothing fell away, Alex got down on hands and knees and crawled over to Oliver, placing his head on the other man's thigh, and waited patiently for his next command.

Oliver watched with pleasure, able to tell to the second when Lexi relaxed and began to enjoy himself. The nervousness was nearly gone now, and Oliver intended to teach him about himself. That in mind, he decided to remain dressed this first time. The sensation of being naked while Oliver was clothed would titillate Lexi all the more.

"Undo me," he instructed, watching the younger man. Alex reached up and began to unbutton Oliver's shirt, his hands gliding down the smooth, nearly hairless skin of his soon to be lover. "So hot and sleek, so dangerous," Alex shivered voluptuously as his body caught fire. Hands drifting lower, Alex quickly undid Oliver's pants, drawing the older man's cock out and rubbed his cheek against it like a kitten seeking to be petted.

Oliver's hips rose slightly at the caress, and he petted the silky hair. Lexi was exquisite, eager and so responsive, like a wet dream come to life. The older man picked up a container of lubricant from the table beside him and squeezed out a dollop into the palm of one hand.

"Stand up and turn around to face the bed," he instructed huskily, his breath catching when Lexi obeyed and he was presented with that gorgeous ass. Unable to resist, he leaned forward slightly and licked the length of the cleft, his tongue probing lightly at the puckered anus.

Alex couldn't help but yelp as he felt himself probed by warm, living flesh that moved and caressed him with prehensile skill. "Jesus," he whimpered quietly as he thrust backwards, trying to force Oliver's tongue further into the hot crevice of his body. "Please, Oliver, I need you. I'm burning alive, oh fuck, please, ebat kopat, fuck me!"

"Shhh, baby. We've only just begun." Oliver debated prolonging it this time, but his Lexi was obviously brand new to all of this. He decided to hold back on the toys till later. The kid might burst a blood vessel if Oliver snapped a cock ring on him and teased him right now.

He swirled his fingers through the lube in the opposite palm, then slowly and carefully worked one slick finger inside his soon-to-be lover. He smiled. Naive Lexi might be, but he was no virgin.

"Oooh," Alex moaned and thrust his hips back against the invading finger. "God, yes, please Oliver, give it to me. It's been so long, so very long since I've felt like this, since anyone's touched me like this."

Hollowing his back, Alex let his head loll down between his outspread thighs as he braced his hands on his knees and whimpered as he felt his cock jump and twitch in anticipation of what was to come. Without realizing it, the young man had fallen into speaking in Russian, moaning and muttering promises of any and everything that Oliver wanted so long as he could feel the fullness of getting fucked again.

Biting his lips as his body reacted to the hot words and sexy sounds coming from Lexi, Oliver removed the three fingers he'd had in the young man's ass and gripped his hips lightly.

"Sit on me, Lexi. Ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Whimpering in need, Alex walked himself backwards until he was straddling Oliver's lap. Reaching behind until he felt the older man's cock, Alex held it steady as he lowered himself onto the other man. Sobbing breaths of need escaped his lips as he sank lower and lower onto his lover's cock until he was at last sitting plumb on Oliver's lap.

"So full," he mewled quietly, his head falling back onto Oliver's shoulder and his arms bracing on the arms of the chair. "Can feel you forever, God, have missed this, being stuffed and taken and..." Trailing off in a whimper, Alex began to lift himself upwards, arms and thighs trembling with the strain and the rest of his body hardening and quivering at the stimulation of his prostate.

"That's it, pretty Lexi," Oliver gasped, his fingers gripping the arms of the chair with fevered strength. "Take me inside you, ride me hard. I want to hear you scream, watch you come apart for me..." He reached around to trail one finger lightly along the rigid length of his cock, then raised both hands to toy with Lexi's nipples. He wanted to see if the younger man was really as sensitive as he suspected after seeing his earlier reaction.

"Tell me how it feels to you, Lexi. I want to hear you describe every sensation, every motion," he rasped out.

Alex's head tossed back and forth; his mouth was an open slash, panting and gasping for air as he fucked himself on the stiff cock. Slipping between English and Russian, he described everything in minute detail, between the whines, the mewls and tiny cries of bliss.

His nipples were like firebrands, being pulled and played with, making him come apart at the seams. He cried out and forced himself harder onto the cock beneath him, riding Oliver in a frenzy of lust. "So hard, feel every inch of you sliding in, God. Every ridge, every pulse of your blood, can feel it all," he wailed quietly. "So deep inside me, feel you in my throat, my belly. Want to come, need to... please, oh God, oh yes yes yes **YES**!" Screaming hoarsely, Alex came, sending creamy arcs of sperm splattering against his stomach.

The convulsions rippling around his cock pushed Oliver into orgasm as well, and he arched up into his younger lover, enjoying every second of his release. He continued to tease Lexi's tender nipples, ignoring his whimpers of protest. He had to learn that Oliver was in charge.

"So pretty," he approved. "Very nice, my pet. Since it's your first time, I'll let you rest a bit before the next round. Go get a damp cloth to clean us up," he ordered, indicating a closed door on the far side of the room, which led to a small, private bathroom.

Moaning quietly, Alex lifted himself off of Oliver's cock and looked longingly towards the bed. All he wanted to do was crawl between the covers and sleep now. It had been a long time since he'd been with a man, since high school, and he was sore, and every muscle reminded him of its lack of use.

The quiet growl from behind him reminded Alex that he'd agreed to be this man's 'pet' while in this establishment. His free will warred with his darker self until he wearily gave in and stumbled towards the bathroom, whimpering as his body protested.

Wetting a cloth with warm water, Alex quickly cleaned himself and then rinsed it out and returned to clean Oliver off as well. Dropping the cloth on the floor once he was done, he didn't even wait for the older man's permission, just wearily crawled between the sheets and sighed as the soft, cool linen soothed his aching body. He was asleep within seconds.

Oliver eyed the sleeping figure with raised eyebrows. Much as he'd like to indulge the obviously exhausted man, to let him get away with that at this stage in their relationship would doom it. He opened the closet, selected a velvet flogger from toys displayed within, and moved over to the bed.

He gently removed the coverings, pausing to admire the clean lines of Lexi's form. If only the boy had behaved... He shook his head, flexed his wrist, and brought the flogger down on the smooth ass. The velvet strands wouldn't injure him, but they would certainly sting.

Alex yelped and rolled, landing in a half crouch on the floor before he was even really awake. "What the hell was that for?" he snarled, scrubbing his eyes with one hand.

Oliver eyed him, wondering if he'd made a mistake. "I didn't tell you to go to bed. And I certainly didn't say you could go to sleep." He folded his arms, the flogger still in one hand. "Either you were accepted here with absolutely no idea of what you were getting into, or you have a very odd idea of a dom/sub relationship."

"I _told_ you I was new," Alex replied, pouting as his whole body sagged in exhaustion. "You saw the white collar, Oliver; I wasn't lying. I've never played anything this... all encompassing. I don't know what to do!" the last coming out like a tired and scared little boy, complete with quivering lip and hitched sob.

Oliver sighed, dropping the flogger onto the nightstand. "New, yes, but I had no idea you were totally clueless." He turned away, returning the chair after pouring himself a drink at the wet bar.

"Go home, Lexi," he said tiredly. "You can't give me what I'm looking for. Let's just chalk this up to bad judgement on both our parts. And I suggest you find out more about what you're getting into before you come here again."

A fat tear found its way out of the corner of Alex's eye, and he visibly wilted. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. Please, Oliver, please don't send me away," he begged quietly, falling to the floor in a supplicant's position, not knowing how to make good on his mistake. Oh God, how could he have messed up like this, how could he have... A sob hitched in his throat without him realizing it.

Oliver crouched down beside him, one hand resting on the bent head before sliding down to cup his chin and raise his head so he could see into Lexi's eyes. "Kid, you really aren't ready for this. You haven't the first clue what to do. Whoever signed you up should be fired for not making sure you had a better idea of what you were letting yourself in for."

He shook his head. "God knows I _want_ to keep you, Lexi. You're gorgeous and incredibly responsive... and totally untrained."

"Then teach me, train me. If you want to keep me, mold me into what you want me to be," Alex begged shamelessly. He couldn't just let this dangerous, powerful man go. There was something that... called to him.

However, even though Lexi didn't have any pride, Alex did. Bringing a hand up to his neck, he unfastened Oliver's collar and handed it back to him. "If you won't teach me, then someone else here will. I _will_ find someone to teach me, Oliver, and when I learn, I'll be the most amazing 'pet' anyone's ever seen. I promise you that." Standing stiffly, Alex moved around the Englishman and reached for his clothes. He wouldn't stay where he wasn't wanted. But there was someone out there that would want him, of that he was sure.

Oliver stared at the slim length of leather in his hand, then at the young man getting dressed. He imagined someone else touching that body, feeling how eagerly he responded, and he saw red. "No," he said abruptly, grabbing Lexi's arm hard enough to bruise.

"No," he repeated, fastening the collar back around Lexi's throat. "I don't know how, but we're going to make this work. I claimed you, and you're _mine_."

Melting and softening into the strong arms wrapping around him, Alex sagged in relief. If he had walked out that door, chances were he would have kept walking and kissed it all goodbye.

"Please don't let me go again," he whispered. "I don't think I could handle it, Oliver. I don't know who I am anymore; it's so strange, so terrifying. I feel myself melting and changing and becoming someone else," he admitted quietly. "But I want to find out who I'll be. I really do."

Oliver held him tightly. "I don't think I _can_ let you go, Lexi. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. I'm not quite sure how we're going to work this out." He sat down on the bed, still holding Lexi. "My job doesn't allow a lot of leeway for public scandals, so we're going to have to be very careful. And you're going to have to learn the limits quickly." "What I want to be won't even allow me private scandals, so I understand the need for limits," Alex admitted quietly. "And they'll have to be both ways at times. I've wanted this career for as long as I can remember, and I'm not willing to give it up, not if I can help it," he continued, thinking about how long and how hard he'd worked.

Most of his family and some of his teachers had wanted him to follow in his father's footsteps, to be a computer scientist and continue developing VR.5. There were some who said his father had been helping an American doctor develop VR.6 when he'd been killed and suggested that perhaps Alex knew more than he let on. Which Alex did. His computer skills were bordering on genius, but he'd long ago learned to keep such things a secret. He _was_ going to be FBI; he'd settle for nothing less.

Luckily his mother's remarriage had given him a new name and allowed him to disappear into obscurity so the strange organization that his father had worked for had no idea of who he was anymore. That anonymity had allowed him to pursue his dream without any fear of reprisals.

"And my name is Alex," he husked quietly, offering this small token of trust to this strange man, the one who had, in less than two hours, managed to take as much control of his personal life as the dream of being FBI did professionally. In other words, Oliver was quickly on the way to becoming an obsession.

Oliver frowned faintly when Alex made the comment about his career and the need to avoid scandal. Offhand, the only things he could think of that fit that description were career military, politics, and law enforcement. Well, teaching or a minister as well, but he couldn't see his Lexi in either of those careers. This could be problematic if Alex's plans conflicted with the Committee's goals. He decided to cross that bridge when they came to it; they had enough trouble without borrowing more.

"Oliver Sampson," he replied, ignoring his training that screamed he shouldn't give this man his real name. If things worked out as he intended, Lexi, _Alex_ , would know a lot more than that about him.

Yawning widely, the sex, the adrenaline and the emotional roller coaster he'd been on finally catching up to him, Alex snuggled into Oliver's arms. "Can I go to sleep now, Oliver? Or would you like me to do something else for you?" he asked quietly, knowing better than to push his luck a second time. "Or should I just stay quiet until you decide what you want me to do?"

He was never going to be able to really discipline this man, Oliver realized. One look at wistful, green eyes and he was mush. He sighed. "Go to sleep, Lexi. Alex," he corrected immediately. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Oliver, did I do something wrong again?" Alex whispered, not sure just where he stood. There was a strange tone to Oliver's voice, an almost resigned patience. Had he screwed up again somehow? This world, this sort of role playing had seemed so easy from the outside, but all the books he'd read and people he'd talked to in chat rooms and such hadn't prepared him for the reality of his choice.

"I'm no good at this, am I?" he sighed dejectedly. "So much for learning and being a good pet - I can't even be a good one night stand." Shoulders slumped, Alex crawled into bed and curled into himself. Maybe he could sneak out when Oliver was sleeping. Leave the collar behind and disappear, and try to pretend like this wasn't the most life-altering thing to happen to him since he'd discovered he was bi.

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed beside the huddled man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lexi," he reassured. "I just realized that I want more than games with you. These are fun for a change but not a steady diet. Not to mention that those pretty green eyes are a very effective weapon, luv." He stroked Alex gently.

"Think you're up to finding out where this could take us?"

Turning to look up at the older man through sooty lashes, Alex gauged Oliver's reaction carefully. "You mean like a real relationship, Oliver? Beyond the club and in real life?"

Sitting up, he gravitated towards his lover's body, curling into Oliver's heat. Laying his head on the older man's back and tucking his arms around Oliver's waist, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Someone _wanted_ him, for more than just games. For a relationship. Could this be real?

Oliver looked down at the arms encircling his waist, feeling the weight of Alex's body against his back. "That's exactly what I mean, Alex." He was careful to use the younger man's real name that time, though he knew that he'd always think of him as Lexi and that would become his pet name for him. "I _like_ it that you've never played these games with anyone else and that that's not _all_ you're about. I want to get to know you... and that gorgeous, exquisitely responsive body."

Gulping back a sudden rush of hot tears that threatened, Alex smiled a watery smile. "I think I'd like that," he husked. "A lot."

Lying down, he tugged Oliver down on top of him. "Lie with me, Oliver?" he asked shyly. "Please?"

Oliver hesitated, looking at Alex searchingly. "These rooms have to be vacated pretty early in the morning. Come home with me?"

A look of pure joy suffused Alex's face as he looked up at his lover. "Yes," he replied simply. "I'd love to."

Standing, Alex quickly donned the clothes he'd worn earlier and waited for Oliver to dress as well and join him. "Krycek," he said suddenly. "My last name is Krycek."

"Pleased to meet you, Alex Krycek," Oliver smiled. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know you a lot better." Once dressed, he urged Alex toward the door, then paused, looking at the collar around his throat. "It's up to you, Lexi. You don't need to wear that except in places like this. I won't expect you to wear it all the time at home, though you can whenever you want to."

"Do you want me to?" Alex asked, then stopped and shivered. "You said home like I belonged there," Alex grinned happily. "Like, like it was my home too. Oh, I know you probably didn't mean it, but it just feels nice, is all," he continued as he walked down the hall to the stairs to the lower level.

Waiting docilely at the top for Oliver to pass him, like a dutiful little sub, Alex felt a warm glow from toes to head. If only it were real, that he could have a home to come home to instead of an apartment. A life instead of an existence. But such things were dreams.

"That's exactly what I meant, Alex." Oliver stopped again, then started walking again as quickly. "This isn't the place to have this conversation. We'll talk when we get home." He glanced over his shoulder, brown eyes fixing on the younger man. "But make no mistake, I said what I meant."

He headed for the exit with determined strides, wanting to get Lexi home before he came up with some other bizarre idea. He shook his head. If anyone else had gotten their hands on him, he'd never have known what hit him.

Alex stared after the retreating back in disbelief then quickly followed after the older man. What the hell was this? He was... Alex was living his fantasy, and by God, it felt good. And now this man, this gorgeous, dangerous, sexy man wanted him. On a permanent basis.

Alex knew he was asking for trouble, but he couldn't help himself; he couldn't stop wanting to be everything his fantasies prompted him to be. To belong to someone - to Oliver. Rushing through the door, Alex stopped and looked askance at the 1956 Aston Martin waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Fuuck me!" he gasped. "That is one _cherry_ car, Oliver!"

Oliver burst into laughter. "American slang is so... expressive. Get in the car, Alex." He waited till the young was inside before going around to the other side and climbing into the driver's seat. He glanced over, a faint smile curving his lips. "Show me what you like, Lexi. I want to see you jerk yourself... but don't come."

Staring at the older man in aroused disbelief, Alex could feel himself growing hard yet again. Somehow, some way Oliver had tapped into the deepest, darkest part of his psyche. He just knew how to push all of Alex's buttons.

"Oliver," Alex whimpered softly, his head falling back against the supple leather seat and his eyes falling shut. Hands wended their way down to his waistband and slid underneath, cupping and feeling his arousing cock. Alex's free hand quickly undid the button fly of the leather and peeled the two sides back. Taking out his semi erect cock, Alex began to stroke it slowly, playing with it and trying to make it last. Oliver said he couldn't come, so he wasn't going to let himself, no matter what.

Oliver kept glancing over, then returning his eyes to the road. Lexi was bloody gorgeous. "Tell me how it feels. I want to hear you." He smiled slightly. "I can _listen_ to you without crashing the car.

"So pretty," he praised with another glance at the young man beside him.

"Oliver," Alex mewled quietly, bringing a finger up to his lips and sucking it inside for long moments to help quiet the heat raging inside him. "I'm so hot. I need you so much. Too much," Alex confessed quietly.

The wet fingers trailed down to a nipple, which he promptly pinched with a tiny groan. "Oooh, it's sharp, like teeth biting and nibbling on me. Such pretty pain," the young man moaned quietly. "It makes me want to cream; it's almost like having my cock nibbled on or even pinched."

Oliver bit his lip hard to hold back a soft moan. The kid was a natural. Fortunately they were on a straight stretch with little traffic, so he reached over, lightly pinching a nipple as Lexi described, then stroking down to the dripping cock. He raised his wet fingers to his mouth, tasting his lover.

"Mmmm, delicious. Taste yourself, Lexi."

Arching his back as his nipple was taunted, Alex let out a choked off scream of lust. "Oliver! Oh fuck, more, please?" the young man wailed as his cock leapt and drooled a thin skein of precum.

Head thrashing against the backrest, Alex pinched the head of his penis almost painfully hard to prevent himself from coming. "Oh Jesus, like fire in my veins, everything's going up in smoke. Love this, love feeling out of control, giving it to someone else. Love belonging, being owned and taken care of. Makes me go crazy. Need this, so much," Alex babbled quietly, giving away the secrets of his soul. "Oliver, oh please, need you in me. Fuck me, Oliver, please?" the young man moaned almost incoherently, lost in a world of his own desires, images and sounds and scents dancing behind closed eyes driving him further and further over the razor sharp edge of lust.

"Shhh," Oliver urged quietly. "Calm down, baby. Still got a ways to my place. Relax a little or this is going to be over way too soon." Unable to resist, he stroked Alex's cock one more time before returning his hand to the wheel.

Moaning silently, Alex curled up into as small a ball as he could on the seat and maneuvered his head to lean it against Oliver's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Oliver," he husked quietly, falling back into his 'Lexi' persona. "I'll do better, I promise."

Breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating to get himself under control, Alex closed his eyes and let the streetlights tease him like ever moving fireflies. Slowly his body relaxed even though his cock did not. Slowly he got himself under control once again, only minute shudders wracking his frame.

"That wasn't a complaint, Lexi," Oliver was quick to respond. "I love it that you respond to me like this. I just want it to last longer when we get home. Some other time I'll see how fast I can make you come, how many times in one night." He chuckled softly.

"All mine," he exulted. "We're going to have so much fun together, sweet Lexi."

"Oliver?" Alex sighed and tucked his head closer to the older man's neck, his tongue darting out to lick the older man's jugular before retreating once more. "This may sound a little childish, but are we there yet? I _really_ want you, Oliver.

"I want to be on my hands and knees taking you into my mouth and making you hard, then I want you to take me like that, take me with my ass in the air for you to plunder. I want to feel you so deep, so hard, moving within me, taking me and making me yours. I want to feel your balls slap against mine, feel your hands moving over me, marking and claiming me, Oliver," Alex breathed looking at the older man with slumberous and hungry eyes.

Oliver swallowed hard and stepped on the gas. "Soon, Lexi. Just hold that thought." He reached over to tweak Alex's nipples, enjoying the younger man's gasp. "We're going to do exactly that the minute I get you inside."

He gasped with relief as he drove into an underground garage, pulling into a reserved space, then leading Alex to an elevator which he summoned with a card key. Once inside the car, he smiled and leaned against the wall. "On your knees, Lexi. Suck me."

Alex was beyond caring, beyond thinking; he simply _wanted_. Before the doors had slid shut, he was on his knees, nuzzling against Oliver's linen-covered groin like a baby seeking sustenance.

He was so thirsty; he had to have Oliver, feel the heavy weight of the older man's cock as it slid down his throat, fucking his mouth. Normally nimble fingers clumsily undid his lover, and Alex unconsciously made little mewls of hunger as he sought his prize.

When he at last had Oliver's cock out, Alex wasted no time, swallowing it with voracious need. He moaned around the hot, velvety flesh in his mouth, and his hands scrabbled for purchase, finally making fists in the soft cotton of the older man's shirt.

Head bobbing up and down, taking more and more of Oliver in with every stroke, Alex lost himself in the motion. His world narrowed to the cock in his throat and the hands in his hair. If anyone else came into the elevator, he was oblivious; he only saw, felt, heard Oliver.

Oliver groaned loudly, his hands clenching in Alex's hair. He'd intended to stop Alex before he came, but the younger man was too good. His hips began to thrust, and he fucked Alex's mouth, beyond thought. Later he would be impressed by how easily Alex took him, but right then all he was aware of was the wet heat of his mouth. He cried out as he came, slumping against the wall behind him again.

His eyes opened and he smiled down at the young man, petting his head gently. He drew Alex to his feet to kiss him, tasting himself in his mouth. "Very nice, Lexi."

He drew Alex to the door, pressing the open button, and stepped out into a private lobby. He paused only to unlock the door of the penthouse condominium and stepped inside, allowing Alex time to look around.

Feeling almost unsure of himself, Alex walked around, touching statues and paintings. The furniture was well stuffed and comfortable, the tables modernistic glass and metal. The room was a contrast of old and new, English and American, and Alex liked it.

But he liked the huge fireplace and the Persian rug with its large throw pillows most of all. Wandering over, Alex quickly stripped out of the loosely hanging shirt and leather pants, kicking off his shoes as he went. Stretching out seductively on the rug, he grinned over at Oliver. "If your bedroom is anything like this, I may _never_ leave again."

Oliver smiled. "Am I supposed to object to that? Getting you here and making you want to stay was the whole plan." He stripped out of his own shirt and shoes ands socks, leaving only the pants, and knelt in front of the fireplace to light the fire that was laid. That done, he stretched out beside Alex, petting him appreciatively.

"Now then, Alex, let's get one thing straight. I do _not_ bring casual pickups into my home. I brought you here because I want you to stay."

"Why?" Alex asked quietly, eyes going suddenly serious. "I mean, there were so many beautiful and much more, well, trained people that you could choose from. I bet you could have had your pick of them without any problem. Why did you want me?"

Alex sighed and moved closer to Oliver's heated body. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he chuckled. "I guess I just need to understand is all."

"Because I wanted _you_ ," Oliver replied simply. "You're gorgeous, and you were so obviously nervous and trying to fit in. I had to find out if all that was real or if you were too good to be true. I had to taste you and be the first to teach you everything I wanted you to know."

He smiled suddenly. "It helps that you're more than a pretty package. There's a brain in there, too. I... I suppose I'm lonely. Tired of an empty bed, empty apartment, empty life. I want something for me."

"I... don't know what to say, Oliver. I mean it's all happening so fast. I didn't know you this morning, and now, now I can't imagine not knowing you. How did you find your way into my soul?" Alex breathed wonderingly, his hand caressing the older man's face.

"Almost makes one believe in fate, doesn't it?" Oliver shook his head. "To think that I almost didn't go tonight." His arms tightened around Alex. "You were meant to be mine."

"Oliver... that sounds so, I dunno. Can I call you Ollie?" Alex giggled as he snuggled into the embrace. "I hate to bring this up, but, well, you've come and I'm ready to explode. Can we do something about that?"

" _Oliver_ ," the older man stated very definitely. "And didn't you say something about you on your knees sucking me till I was hard then fucking you blind? I rather like that image. Now you just have to get me hard again, my pet."

Rolling out of the older man's arms he smiled as he slithered down to Oliver's cock. "What ever you say, Ollie," Alex taunted before inhaling his lover's cock once more.

Alex began to work his mouth downward, swallowing the Englishman's cock inch by inch as he relaxed his throat muscles. Finally his nose nuzzled the dark blond bush at the base of Oliver's cock. Licking up his lover's cock slowly, Alex worked the hardening flesh with fervor, wanting nothing more than to feel Oliver claiming him once more.

Oliver gasped and worked his fingers into Alex's hair again, his grip tightening and relaxing in time with the movement of the younger man's tongue. "Oh, yes, just like that, Lexi. Take me, pet." He thrust into the warm haven of his lover's mouth, the mobile tongue already making him moan.

"If they only knew what they lost," he chuckled. "Would you like that, Lexi? To go back to the club one night and have me work you, show everyone what they lost when I got you?"

Whimpering around the shaft in his mouth, Alex felt himself begin to leak even more rapidly. The thought of all those people watching Oliver take him... God! Alex's head began to bob faster and faster, his teeth scraping even as one of his hands slipped to begin to stroke his own cock.

God he needed to be fucked, to be taken and taken hard, to feel Oliver claim him, dominate him, control him. He needed to be reamed, shafted, fucked. Made to howl like a bitch in heat, and only Oliver could do that to him. Somewhere deep down inside Alex had changed. He'd gone from the almost innocent and naïve university student to something... he wasn't sure of, but he was relishing the change.

Oliver shuddered as Alex sucked him, finally pulling away when he drew too near once again. He laughed with pleasure when Alex blindly tried to follow him, wanting to continue. "Calm down, Lexi, am gonna make you scream," he promised.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered, hands pressed against the other man's shoulders to hold him back.

Alex wheeled around; dropping to the position Oliver wanted him in. Pillowing his head on his arms, Alex canted his hips upwards and spread his thighs wide, displaying himself for his lover. "Please, Oliver," he husked, looking back and up at the older man, his eyes desperate. "Please fuck me now?"

The younger man's cock was weeping constantly, his shaft bouncing against his stomach it was so hard and needy. Alex's body shook with need; he was so hard, so close to coming, his body bowstring taunt and waiting. Fuck how he wanted this man, wanted Oliver with every fiber of his being. He could feel himself coming apart at the seams, every atom aching to be taken.

"Right now, Lexi," Oliver murmured, already positioned behind the younger man, ready to claim him once again. "But don't come till I tell you," he warned darkly, loving the shudder that ran through his lover at the words. He knew Alex was trembling on the brink and it would be agony to hold back, but his eventual climax would be even better.

He pushed inside, listening to Alex's desperate mewls, and began to fuck him hard. Alex's entire body was tense and trembling as he fought to hold back, and Oliver reached around to pump his cock in a tightly closed fist. When the echoes of his scream died away, Oliver said only one word, "Now," and closed his teeth on the nape of Alex's neck.

The sound that erupted from Alex's throat as he was at last allowed to come could only vaguely be considered human. It was raw and loud and primal, and the college student's body trembled until at last the only thing preventing him from collapsing was Oliver's strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Splattering arcs of semen flew upwards, catching Alex from chin to navel, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped forward, exhausted beyond measure.

Oliver thrust into him a few more times before coming, his entire body shaking with intense pleasure as he exploded deep inside his Lexi's body. He held still for a few moments, wanting to stay inside his pretty, young lover as long as possible, but finally exhaustion won out, and he had to pull away to lie down.

A tiny sniffling whimper at last escaped Alex's raw and ravaged throat as he felt Oliver slip out of him. When the older man came to lie on the rug next to him, Alex immediately cuddled as close as he could, burying his face in the older man's throat, needing the comfort of being surrounded by strong arms and a heated body. Of knowing just where he belonged.

Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around his young lover. "So beautiful, Lexi," he praised. "So perfect and all mine. Never going to let you go, no one else will ever see you like this." He petted the younger man possessively until he relaxed, then rose to his feet.

The Committee agent drew Alex to his feet as well and led him into the bedroom, continuing on to the bathroom so they could shower. He enjoyed caring for Alex, pampering him. Though many masters enjoyed humiliating their bottoms, Oliver wasn't one of them. He wanted Alex, not a mindless, cringing slave. Once the younger man was clean, he handed the sponge to him.

"Your turn," he said, looking forward to having Lexi's hands on him.

Quivering slightly as his body tried its damnedest to rouse at the gentle caresses, Alex took the sponge in trembling fingers. Looking up through sooty black lashes as he lathered the gel into the natural sponge, the student began to circle his now frothy hand over Oliver's chest.

"You're really going to keep me?" he murmured, as he ducked around to lather and clean the older man's back. Laying his head on Oliver's shoulder blade momentarily, he placed a soft kiss in the center of his spine before continuing to gently cleanse the gorgeous body of his lover.

"Try to stop me," Oliver snorted. "You're all mine, my pretty Lexi. Everything else is details, and those we can work out." He turned to face his lover, one finger going beneath his chin so Alex would meet his eyes. "I plan to fall asleep every night from now on looking at this gorgeous face."

His fingers brushed against Alex's throat. "I'll have to get you a collar that's as pretty as you are... For when we're alone or out together," he added when Alex looked uneasy.

"So I won't have to wear it to school?" the younger man breathed in relief. "I mean my crim law profs would take one look at it and begin to wonder, not to mention my psych profs. Not that it means much but when you're studying to get into--" Alex broke off the conversation, not quite sure just how willing or ready he was to share his dreams just yet.

Yes, this man was his master, but only so long as Alex wanted him to be. He could walk at any time, couldn't he? How the hell did he always manage to get himself into these scrapes? What was supposed to be some harmless fantasy role playing and hot sex turned almost instantly into... so much more than he could have ever imagined, not that he was complaining, not really.

"Anyway, they'd think I'd gone round the loop, especially considering how squeaky clean and all-American I've been up 'til now. Hell, I'm even captain of my rowing team and in the varsity decathlon," he tried to joke.

Oliver laughed slightly. "If they only knew." He grinned at Alex, seeing the tension increase in him as he began to wonder if Oliver was planning to tell people about this, to ruin his image and his dreams. "You're going to have to start trusting me, Alex. I'll never hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you either."

He switched the water off and stepped out, drying himself off briskly then holding open a towel to wrap around Lexi. "Come on, it's been a hectic night. We both could use some rest. I'll even make you my special omelet for breakfast tomorrow."

Alex relaxed and laughed softly. "Maybe now would be a good time to tell you I don't cook, not even toast. Sidney used to say that I could burn water if I tried. Sam was a little more tactful but... You know, it's funny, I haven't thought about them in years," Alex continued, his voice muffled as he toweled off his damp hair.

"Dr. Bloom and Sam died in a car accident, Mrs. Bloom went nuts, and Sid, poor Sid. I have no idea what happened to her. Then Papa made us move, and," _change our names,_ Alex thought to himself, "and then he died, and Mama remarried and moved again a couple of times, so I lost track of her completely."

Slinging the towel around his neck he looked up to a pale and much too intense Oliver. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Oliver stared at him in shock. "You're Sergei Arntzen's son," he choked out. "God!" He turned away, oblivious to his nudity. "Leave it to me to complicate my life," he groaned. He turned again to face a very confused and nervous Alex and shook his head.

"The Committee has been looking for your father and for you for years, and you just fall into my lap. Unbelievable. On the plus side, they'll leave you alone mostly if you're with me. And Sidney will be pleased to see you again."

"Th-the Committee?" Alex's voice shook. The organization his father had been trying so hard to keep him out of. The people responsible for his father's death, and here he was _fucking_ one of them.

"Jesus. Oh crap!" Backing away from the older man slowly, his eyes turning into those of a hunted animal, Alex calculated his chances of getting to the door. "You know, maybe I should head back to my place; my roommate is probably wondering where the hell I am..."

"Alex, _Lexi_ , I'm still the same person I was five minutes ago. I'm not suddenly a monster, you know." Oliver held out a hand entreatingly. "I want you to stay, Lexi. Please. You know you'll never feel anything like it is when we're together with anyone else. You were made for me. We belong together."

Seeing the blind fear in Alex's eyes, he sighed and slumped against the door. "Get dressed, Alex. I'm not letting you leave here in a towel." He thought wistfully of his plans to fall asleep holding Lexi and wake up to have him again. "When you calm down and start to think rationally, when your body demands what only I can give it, I'll be here. Waiting for you."

Only when Alex was dressed did he step away from the door, moving far enough away that Alex could leave without coming within arm's reach. The younger man clearly was afraid that Oliver would grab him, stop him somehow.

"If... if you were anyone _but_ Committee," Alex got out hesitantly. "But I _remember_ what they did, to me, to Sid and Sam and our fathers. Every day I use a computer, I hack into a system, I do something, _anything_ that makes me seem brilliant or genius or computer gifted, I _remember_. I'm sorry. I really..."

Spinning, Alex plastered himself against the older man, devouring his mouth, trying to brand Oliver's taste, scent, feel into his senses to last him forever.

Before he could think about it and regret it, the college student let himself out the door and out the front of the condo, never realizing he'd picked himself up a pair of Committee escorts.

Oliver watched out the window, instantly spotting the man and woman shadowing Alex. Now he had two reasons to go after the younger man soon. He wanted him, _and_ he needed to keep him under his eye, or the Committee would take it upon themselves. The tricky part would be waiting long enough for Alex to start missing him, or optimally, for Alex to come back on his own.

He figured his chances were good since now that Alex had had a taste of the kind of sex that he really wanted, he was going to want more. They'd been so perfect together that it was very unlikely that Alex would enjoy it as much with anyone else. He growled softly at the thought. Alex was his!

***

Alex looked around the club, slowly drinking his vodka sour. He'd managed to hold out coming back for almost two weeks, but the itch that Oliver had woken in him had become unbearable, and he needed it taken care of desperately. Not even jerking off night after night, thinking about his Oliver, had helped. He needed the adrenaline rush that came with having a dommy lover, the closeness and the cuddling that followed. The human connection and the affection.

"A neophyte and unclaimed," came a husky voice next to him. Turning, Alex saw a handsome Nordic god with cold good looks and a body that looked like it belonged in a work out ad.

"I, yeah, I guess I'm unclaimed," the younger man stammered quietly, all the while his mind and his heart screamed that this was _not_ his Oliver!

"Then come and play with me, pretty," the blond purred as he snapped on a leash and led Alex away.

One of the Committee men assigned to watch their returned sheep picked up the phone. He owed Oliver a favor for a little incident back in Prague, so... "Good evening, Ollie old bean, do you know what your little pet chicken is up to tonight? At the Club De Sade no less, with one of its most notoriously ruthless masters. It's said that Jurgen likes the color of blood on pale skin. You'd best come save him before he gets too far in over his head."

By the time the man had hung up the phone, Oliver was on his way out the door, heading for his Alex and praying that he wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile Jurgen had taken "Lexi" to one of the private rooms and had him kneeling on the floor, naked, at his feet. "Very pretty," he approved. "Open your mouth," he said coolly, then inserted a ball gag and fastened it behind Lexi's head when he hesitantly obeyed.

"Much better," he said calmly. "Come over here," he ordered, standing in the center of the room and pulling down manacles that were suspended from the ceiling. He fastened those around Lexi's wrists, effectively immobilizing him, then a cold smile twisted his lips as he picked up a lash.

Realizing that he'd made a mistake, Alex began to struggle, but with the ball gag in there was no way for him to tell the blond to stop. Eyes going wide with terror, the college student finally figured out that perhaps he'd made a terrible mistake. Shaking his head, he began to back up as far as he could in his restraints, praying that his new partner would get the idea that this was far beyond the scope of his experience. That Lexi no longer wanted to play.

Jurgen saw the fear in his slave's eyes, and he reveled in it. There was nothing better than inspiring that terror in another man. "So pretty when you're afraid. It makes it so much better. You pull on your chains like a pinned butterfly trying to get away, with as much chance of success." He ran the end of the lash along the struggling man's cheek, then moved behind him, waiting just long enough for the terror to build in the young man before bringing the lash down across his back.

Oliver nearly burst into the club, eyes immediately finding the other Committee agent, and he moved rapidly to his side. "Where is he?" he demanded, fear and rage mixed in his voice and eyes.

If Alex could have screamed, he would have. It wasn't so much the lash as the sound it made and the fire it trailed behind it. The shock held him still for long seconds, then he jerked forward, a strangled moan of pain the only sound he made as his eyes went wide and white, terrified beyond measure.

"Upstairs, second door from the end, left hand side. You'd best hurry. Jurgen asked for whips tonight."

The lash had slashed across Lexi's buttocks, and Jurgen had it raised for a third blow when the door burst open. He turned angrily toward the door, unable to believe that anyone would interrupt, only to pause at the sight of the furious man with the gun pointed at him. He vaguely recognized him as another dom who frequented the club.

"Yours, I presume?" he asked coolly, lowering his arm. "He said he was unclaimed. My apologies." He nodded and left the room.

Oliver remained motionless until Jurgen was gone, more furious than he'd ever been in his life. He could see the lash marks on Alex's fair skin, and he wanted to kill the other man. Knowing that Alex had no idea who was in the room and must be terrified, he finally put the gun away and moved around in front of him.

He looked into the terrified, green eyes, raising a hand to release and remove the gag, then released the manacles as well, still too angry and afraid to speak.

A sob, more like a tiny hiccup of sound than anything else, escaped Alex's throat. Eyes almost black with rage stared at him, eyes he'd never thought to see again, Oliver's eyes. Head falling forward in shame, Alex shivered in a combination of shock and humiliation. How would Oliver ever want him now?

Oliver drew Alex to him, holding the shivering young man protectively, careful not to touch the lashmarks. "Damn it, Lexi, why? Why would you let him do that to you?"

"I... I don't know," Alex hiccupped, at last letting the tension flow out of him and sagging into the warm, protective embrace. "Because he wasn't you, because he would hurt me and make me forget how it felt to be... loved," the last word came out in a whispered sob, the pain finally causing him to shake as shock set in.

Oliver flinched, his eyes closing briefly. "No more. Do you hear me, Alex? No more! You are coming home with me now, and you're staying there. I don't care what issues you have with the Committee; we'll work them out. But you belong to me." He grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Alex, urging him toward the door.

Hissing slightly as the soft wool rubbed against his open skin, Alex meekly followed his lover's directions, eyes looking neither left nor right, only focused on Oliver's hand wrapped firmly around his waist. Resting his head on the strong shoulder, the younger man relaxed fully for the first time since he'd heard the dreaded word "Committee". He was safe now, and he was home where he belonged. "Yes, Oliver, yours," he replied softly.

"About time you realized it," Oliver grumbled, leading Alex out the back way and helping him into his car. "You bloody well nearly got yourself seriously injured tonight. Damn fool." He continued his aggrieved commentary as he circled around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Is there anyone you need to call? You're not going anywhere for a few days."

"My roommate. I told him I was going clubbing and I'd be back around one. I'm supposed to help him with his algorithm chart that he's creating for his computer class," Alex replied as he crossed the space of the front seat to curl as much around Oliver as he could. Fuck, how he'd missed this, the feel, the smell of his Oliver. Everything about the older man fed all his senses, incorporating together to remind him that Oliver was 'safe', was home.

"If he wants your help, he can come over tomorrow. You're not going to want to get dressed for a few days, Lexi. And frankly, I'd be happier if you stuck close to home for a bit. You seem to attract trouble." He handed Alex a cell phone from his pocket. "Better call him so he doesn't file a missing person's report."

Taking the phone shakily, Alex stared at it for long seconds. "Home. I... I'm really going to live with you now? Not go back to my apartment? Rob's gonna think I'm certifiable and call the men in white jackets, never mind file a missing person's report."

Oliver glanced over. "I think we already had this conversation before you bolted the other night. You're mine, pretty Lexi, and I'm not going to let you run away this time. When you're feeling a bit better in a few days, I'll take you to your old apartment to pick up your things."

"My old..." Alex closed his eyes and exhaled softly, resting his head against the back of the seat. The passing streetlights flicked across his closed eyelids every so often, like bright bursts of fireworks. It was all moving so fast, and he should be scared shitless, but all he wanted to do was wrap himself in the feeling of being loved, of being _home_ for the first time in he couldn't remember how long.

"Yeah, I guess it is my old apartment, isn't it?" he agreed softly, a beatific smile emerging as he watched the lights flash by.

Oliver smiled and reached over to pull Alex closer, taking advantage of a red light to kiss him. He held Alex against his side, the younger man's head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride. When he pulled into his parking spot in the high security building he lived in, he frowned quickly. "We'll have to get you a parking spot inside first thing in the morning. I don't want you having to park on the street."

As soon as Alex stepped out of the car after Oliver had gone around and opened the door for him, he pulled the younger man into his side again, still being careful not to press against his wounds. "Come on, Lexi. Let's get you upstairs, cleaned up, and into my bed where you belong."

"Don't you mean our bed," the younger man murmured, wincing slightly as a trickle of sweat ran into and down a lash mark. "And just for the record, Ollie, I really, _really_ don't like whips, lashes, cat-o-nine tails or any of those things okay? At least not in leather!"

"Yes, you're right, _our_ bed," Oliver agreed. "As for whips, et cetera, no fear, luv. I'm not into pain either, giving or receiving. I don't think it has any part in our lives." He glanced down at Alex snuggled against him. "Can I take that to mean that you're going to stay here where you belong this time?"

Alex grinned up at his lover slyly. "Well, you haven't got me collared yet, Ollie. Guess that means I'm still a free agent, doesn't it?"

Oliver glared at him. "You are so lucky one of those lashes was across your ass, you little brat." He tilted Alex's head up and kissed him possessively until the elevator doors opened on their floor. "Does that answer your ridiculous question?"

Alex merely grinned and moved out of the elevator, towards the doors to the penthouse. "Hey, just because I 'play' submissive, doesn't mean I am in real life, Mr. Sampson. I think you may be rather surprised at the real me. So are you gonna open the door and fix my back, or am I going home to the tender mercies of my roommate?" he sassed the Committee handler.

Sighing and shaking his head, Oliver followed Alex to the door and opened it, gesturing the younger man in with a flourish. "Please, make yourself at home," he said dryly.

Sticking his tongue out, Alex let the blanket drop just inside the door and padded, naked into the bathroom. Turning to look in the full-length mirror, he examined the thin lash marks that marred his skin. "He really got me, didn't he? I was such a complete idiot; how could I have thought that he could ever give me what I really needed, what I really wanted?"

Looking up to see Oliver standing in the door, Alex sighed. "Can you ever forgive me for being such a total idiot?"

"It looks like you learned your lesson the hard way," Oliver observed. "More to the point, _are_ you going to stay this time? It's going to get very tiresome for both of us if I have to keep rescuing you from sadists."

"Give it a rest, will ya, Ollie; I said I was wrong already," Alex replied irritably, turning away from the older man.

Entering the shower area, the college student turned on the water to lukewarm and stepped under the spray. Yelping slightly at the sting of the water, he grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather, trying to wash the sweat, the blood and the feel of _Jurgen_ off his skin.

An eyebrow rose at Alex's sharp tone, and a slow smile quirked Oliver's lips. Apparently, Alex liked being the submissive in sexual games, but otherwise, he was far from a limp, compliant slave. Things just got a lot more interesting.

He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower as well, taking the soap from Alex to run his soapy hands over his body. "Getting a little cranky about being reminded of your mistakes, luv?"

"What the hell do you think?" the younger man groused. "I said I was sorry; I said I was stupid. I may be younger than you, _Ollie_ , but I do have some semblance of a brain, you know, and the ability to know when I screwed up, so do me a favor and don't patronize me, okay? I'm not some recalcitrant child who needs to be reminded of his mistakes at every chance his 'daddy' gets, okay? Give me some credit."

Oliver grinned. "I'll give you more than credit if you keep calling me Ollie. And considering that you scared the bloody hell out of me, I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with the comments!"

"Screw that and screw you!" Alex snarled. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was someone who rubbed his mistakes in his face. And Oliver was just so damned... smug about it.

Jerking out of the Committee man's arms, he rinsed off almost violently. "I had a father, _Oliver_. Your Committee killed him. So do me a favor and don't try and take his place. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"If you really think I want to be your father, I could recommend a good psychiatrist to you," Oliver snapped back, the fading adrenaline caused by his fear making him irritable. "Go ahead. I'll see you in the morning."

"Christ, you can be such a jerk! To hell with this, I'm going home!"

That was it. Oliver slammed the soap down and slapped the water off, then shoved the shower door open. "Enough! Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Alex," he snarled. "Once is my limit. If you choose to throw a tantrum and storm off again, don't bother coming back. I won't let you in." Without bothering to look back, Oliver finished drying off and went to bed. He lay in the darkness, listening, praying Alex would take him seriously and not leave.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom, dripping wet, Alex was torn. If he left... if he left, chances were he'd have to disappear altogether. He wasn't as naive or stupid as people seemed to think he was. He knew he'd 'acquired' a couple of shadows, and he knew that they were probably Committee. Alex Krycek would have to die if he walked out that door tonight, and everything he'd ever worked for would be gone.

If he left, he knew he wouldn't be heading back to his apartment for very long. He'd be there long enough to gather a few things, write a quick note to Rob, who knew some of what his life was like and knew if he left a certain kind of note not to expect him to ever come home again, and disappear into the night again.

On the other hand there was Oliver and a home, and he was so tired of running, of looking over his shoulder, of pretending. He was just so _tired_.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Alex opened the medicine cabinet and extracted the supplies he needed, then slowly and methodically began to doctor the marks, not realizing how old and tired he actually looked at that moment.

Oliver lay in silence for what seemed a long time. Apparently Alex's pride mattered more to him than what they might have together, what they _did_ have together, damn it! He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow, wishing Alex had been in the bed tonight so he'd be able to smell him.

"Damn it, Alex, why couldn't you stay?" The soft, unhappy words shattered the silence of the dark room.

"OW! Holy shit, that stings!!" Alex gasped quietly as he squirted some Bactine on the broken skin on his ass. He figured that considering that area would be covered up more, it would need extra cleaning, but goddammit, wasn't getting tortured once that night enough?

Gritting his teeth, the college student continued to cleanse those wounds carefully, grunting in pain and biting down hard on his lower lip to prevent any more outbursts that would wake Oliver up.

Oliver couldn't believe how much this hurt. He'd only spent one night with Alex, more than two weeks ago, yet losing him felt like losing a piece of himself. He groaned softly, swearing.

"Damn you, Alex, why did you make me care, you bloody bastard?"

After cleaning the bathroom up and folding the towels, putting away the medical supplies and even wiping down the shower, Alex sighed and realized that there was no further way for him to put off venturing into the bedroom. He'd procrastinated all he could, and now he had to face the music.

Turning off the light, the young man opened the door quietly and walked through the walk through closet to the bedroom, just in time to hear Oliver's quiet curse. "This mean you've changed your mind about me, after all?" he asked quietly, his voice full of pain.

Oliver sat up and spun around so quickly it was amazing he didn't give himself whiplash. "You're still here?" he gasped. Instantly he was on his feet and across the room, pulling Alex into a tight embrace.

"Ow! Hey, watch the cuts, okay?" Alex moaned even as he returned the hug. "Guess I figured that you were right and I needed to grow up and stop running," he continued with a deprecating grin. "I seem to screw up a lot, don't I?"

"Right now, I don't really care," Oliver returned, shifting his grip somewhat as he urged Alex toward the bed. "I don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight for quite some time."

"Gonna walk me to class and wait for me then, honey?" the younger man teased quietly, unbelievably glad that it was over, just like that. "All the girls will be so jealous that I have such a thoughtful new beau. I'll even let you carry my books."

"You're going to be difficult, aren't you?" Oliver observed with a wry laugh. "Spanking is looking better and better." Despite his words, he settled into the bed with Alex at his side, then pulled the younger man partially on top of him, his arms looping around an uninjured part of his back.

"Like you'd have me any other way," Alex smirked, looking down at his lover. "Be honest, Ollie, you like me just the way I am - an irreverent pain in the ass who's gonna make your life a helluva lot less boring."

Oliver had to laugh. "There's absolutely no doubt of that. Now get some sleep, you irreverent brat. I'm looking forward to waking you up."

"Promises, promises," Alex yawned, snuggling his head into the crook of Oliver's shoulder. "I love you, Ollie. Just thought I'd say it out loud. G'night."

Oliver's eyes flew open at that, and he stared down at the sleeping man in his arms. Leave it to Alex to make such an offhanded announcement. Life was certainly going to be interesting with him.

***

The next morning Oliver woke to find Alex sprawled over him and hanging on as if he were a giant cuddle toy. _Good job I'm not one of those who needs his space,_ the Committee agent mused with a fond smile. Slowly, carefully, he extricated himself from Alex's grasp and slid down beneath the covers without waking his lover.

He smelled Alex's musk as he settled comfortably, then lightly licked the soft cock lying against his thigh. He nuzzled closer and took it into his mouth, sucking on it like a child with a favorite lollipop, feeling it lengthen and harden as Alex stirred, slowly waking.

"Ooooh, I could get used to waking up like this," Alex purred, stretching lazily before letting his hands trail under the covers to stroke Oliver's soft hair. "Damn, you're good at this - you're gonna spoil me and make me want it all the time," the college student chuckled as he glanced at the clock.

"Umm, Oliver? Is that really the time?"

There was a pause, then Oliver's head popped out from under the covers, and he regarded Alex with a jaundiced eye. "Clearly my technique needs work."

"No, no your technique is fine, great, stellar even. I just... have a crim law class in an hour, and it takes half an hour to get across town on the bus and..." Alex trailed off at Oliver's glare. "What? I _need_ this course to get into Quantico."

Oliver blinked. "Quantico? Just out of curiosity, Alex, how exactly did you plan to avoid Committee notice in the FBI?" He shook his head in disbelief and sat up against the pillows. "So much for the leisurely morning. And I thought you agreed to stay home for a couple of days until you healed? Believe me, you are not going to enjoy putting clothes over those lash marks _or_ sitting on that one."

"Damn," Alex groused, pouting, "Maybe I can get Jenny's notes - she always records the class. Unfortunately she's gonna wanna go out to dinner or a movie or something - she's been trying to rope me since she saw me walk into class," the younger man bemoaned.

"And duhhh, Alex Krycek is a far cry from Mikhail Aleksei Arntzen, isn't he?"

"Alex, you look just like your father! Federal agents' IDs go into a database. The Committee, unsurprisingly, has access. As for this girl, I suggest you talk to your professor and explain that you're ill. You can get the notes from him... her? Forget this Jenny," he finished in a possessive growl.

"Awwwh, you mean you don't wanna play my 'daddy' and drive us to the movie theater so that we can share a popcorn and accidentally fondle each other's buttery hands?" Alex teased, before going quiet.

"Papa died when I was so young, and Mama - she made us leave without any family mementos in order to protect me. I... don't remember him very well, Oliver," Alex continued softly, turning to look out the gauzy curtains to the early dawn sky.

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry, Alex. Your father was a good man. He deserved better; your family deserved better." He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, letting the younger man decide if he wanted to move closer.

"It's not your fault, Oliver; you were probably just a kid when he died or a young teen at the most. Besides, you know how this Committee is - if they can't control you, you're dead. There's no middle ground, " Alex sighed, moving back into his lover's embrace awkwardly and sighing as he finally settled in a comfortable spot. "Hey, I should count my blessings that I grew up outside of their influence and that I didn't know him better. It would have hurt more later on," the college student continued pragmatically.

Oliver winced. To hear Alex say that it was better that his father had died when he was too young to remember him drove home everything that was wrong with the Committee. But there was nothing he could do about that, at least not for the moment. Instead he steered the conversation back to the original topic. "I really do think you should stay home for a few days, Alex. Give yourself a chance to heal up properly."

"Well, what are you going to do to keep my overly active mind and body from getting bored if I do?" Alex challenged with a smirk, before rolling onto his stomach, sticking his ass in the air and wiggling it playfully. "Idle hands are the hands of the devil and all that, _Ollie_ ," he chuckled.

"I somehow doubt this was one of the alternatives the Puritans had in mind, Alex," Oliver replied dryly. Unable to resist, one hand came down in a playful slap on the wriggling ass. "And that's for calling me Ollie!"

Alex yelped and shot up into a kneeling position in order to protect his ass, his cock slapping upwards against his stomach and leaving a smear of precum just underneath his navel. "OWWW!! Hey, I'm supposed to be 'recovering' Oliver, not having you inflict more punishment on me!" Pouting, Alex sniffled and began to clamber off the bed.

"Englishmen are such wet blankets at times. Gotta be because they go to boarding schools and have nuns and such for teachers," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, please!" Oliver snorted. "I didn't touch your 'injury', you prima donna.

"As for our British school systems, don't knock it till you've tried it. It was one of my teachers who taught me what to do with cute boys like you." He leered at Alex.

Alex batted his lashes coyly over his shoulder and grinned slyly. "Oh, and are you ever going to show me what naughty things your teachers taught you, Mr. Sampson, sir?" he teased before heading through the dressing room into the bathroom.

Glancing to a corner he hadn't paid much attention to last night, Alex grinned. "Fuck me!!! A Jacuzzi - yes!!" he shouted as he hit the button to heat the water and make it swirl. Sinking into the rapidly moving depths with a sigh, Alex felt his bones melt and liquefy. Not even the slight sting from the chlorine could force him to budge from his sybaritic trance.

Oliver followed the younger man into the bathroom, grinning at his pleasure in the tub. "I certainly do intend to fuck you... well and often," he agreed. He tossed a sponge into the water, grinning at Alex's insulted expression when it splashed him. "Shouldn't you be calling your professor about the notes for the classes you're going to miss?"

"You really are that against me getting them from Jenny, hunh?"

"Do you _want_ to be spanked?" Oliver growled.

"Well considering where you found me, _Ollie_ ," the college student teased softly, his eyes snapping electric green with laughter.

Oliver groaned. "Brat," he said fondly. He finally slid into the tub as well, sinking beneath the hot water with a sigh of contentment. "Oh, that _is_ good." He pulled Alex to him for a possessive kiss, then released him with a smile for the puffy, bruised-looking lips. "There's a phone on the shelf behind you. Call your professor like a good little student."

"I prefer the term 'pushy bottom,' thank you very much," Alex replied primly, a look of devilish glee ruining the tone of voice as he reached for the bathroom phone and punched in the number for his department.

"Hi, Sally? It's Alex Krycek, could you let my profs know that I'm gonna be out sick for about a week? No, actually I was kinda clumsy and didn't get out of the way of a pothole in time so my back is really scraped up and clothes would kinda hurt right... Sally!" he gasped good-naturedly, "if you weren't old enough to be my older sister, I'd be shocked that you said that," he teased, flirting shamelessly on the phone with the department secretary.

"Could you get me a copy of all the lectures I'm gonna miss this week? Awh, Sal, you don't have to type 'em up for me; I know how busy you are. You're the best; when I get back next week, you'll have grande white mochas for a month, I promise!"

"Good boy," Oliver praised, grinning at the look Alex gave him. "So now you're all mine for a week. You might need to take another week off before you can walk straight again."

"Look who's talking, old man; after all _you're_ the one who has to move all my stuff here since I'm too wounded to get dressed or do any heavy lifting," Alex retorted with a grin, before dialing the number to his now former apartment.

"Hey ,man, it's Alex. Yeah, I know I should have called, sorry to freak you. Listen, I kinda got good news and bad news. You know how I've been driving you nuts the last two weeks with my moping and bad moods and shit? Well, the source of all my problems and I hooked up again last night, and we kinda worked things out.

"Yeah, I'm... he makes me happy, Rob, and I know he's old enough to be my father and all," Alex stuck his tongue out at Oliver at that, "but he's cool, and he takes care of me. Bad news, well, not for me, but... yeah, he wants me to live with him. I know I'm nuts, and damn straight I'm _well_ fucked, but I kinda don't think he's gonna let me go. I'm good for next month's rent since I'm leaving you in the lurch, but... thanks, Rob, I appreciate it. Talk to you later, man."

Oliver shook his head. "Old enough to be your father? I think not. And you forgot to tell him that you wouldn't be with me with I go to get your things. Though come to think of it, it would be rather difficult for me to know what belongs to you.

"We'll find something loose for you to wear, and you can stretch out in the back seat on the way over. That should keep your discomfort to a minimum." He pulled Alex closer, almost into his lap. "We can go after breakfast."

"Damn, you're eager to have me under your thumb, aren't you?" Alex laughed. "What's the matter, afraid I might decide on someone younger and hotter?"

Oliver just raised an eyebrow, not pointing out Alex's less than stellar track record in that respect. "I thought you might like to have your own things around you, but if you're in no hurry..." he trailed off.

"I never really wanted Jurgen, Oliver," Alex admitted softly, staring down at his hands. "I just wanted to forget you. You made, make me feel things that scare me some times. And you're Committee; do you have any idea how much that freaked me?"

"I think the sight of the dustcloud that was raised when you bolted out of here gave me a clue, yes," Oliver replied. "But do you have any idea how rare it is to find what we have together? We were made for each other, Alex."

"I'm only 21, Oliver," Alex chuckled. "Hell I'm barely out of my teens, and you're expecting me to be thinking of forever? Shit," the younger man burst into laughter. "I know I belong to you; I don't doubt that now, but I think we're both lucky my cold feet only lasted two weeks before you saved my ass. What were you like at 21? Ready to settle down with one person, forever? Can you honestly say you wouldn't have freaked too?"

"I don't think I want to answer that," Oliver admitted. "I'm pleased to hear you realize we belong together now though. Right at this moment, however, I think we need to get out of this tub, get some food, and go get your belongings. Unless you really _want_ to spend the next week naked," he added with a leer.

"Well..." Alex trailed off with a laugh before splashing out of the tub and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. "Hurry up, will ya, oldtimer?"

Oliver shook his head, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "You are a terrible brat. Good thing I like you just the way you are." His eyes ran appreciatively over Alex's form. " _Just_ the way you are," he repeated, feeling a stirring at his groin, though he had no intention of doing anything about it just then.

Alex grinned, licking his lips hungrily, his eyes growing dark with need. "So, aren't you going to feed me? I'm _starving_ , Oliver," he purred seductively, teasing the older man playfully.

"Behave, Alex," Oliver replied, though less than forcefully. "First we eat, then we get your belongings, _then_ we can play some more." He finished drying off and went into the bedroom to find something for each of them to wear.

Alex followed behind the older man, the picture of innocence even though he'd 'forgotten' his towel in the bathroom. "I _am_ behaving, Oliver," he swore. "I really was talking about eating. But you think maybe I need some cream or something rubbed into these marks? I don't want to get all scarred and ugly," the younger man continued, spreading himself out on the bed, ass slightly elevated over a pillow, waiting.

How was a red-blooded man supposed to ignore that lush temptation? No man could. Oliver slid between the open legs and pressed a slicked finger into the gorgeous ass, preparing him, then he tossed the lube back onto the nightstand and pressed inside Alex. "This what you wanted, Lexi?"

Purring, Alex's head arched back, his eyes closed, and his fists clenched around the bed covers. "Ooooh, Ollie, missed you," he moaned, trying to get the older man in deeper. "Missed this, please?" Lexi whimpered.

"God, yes, so good, pretty Lexi," Oliver groaned, pressing in as far as he could go. "So hot and tight and perfect around me, never want anyone else," he gasped, one hand snaking around Alex's waist to wrap around his cock, pumping him in time with his strokes into his ass.

Whining, Lexi bucked up and back, impaling himself between cock and hand, driving himself as far and as fast as he could. "Please, Oliver, please. Need you, need to come, make me come, please!!"

"That's it, babe, ride me, come for me," Oliver growled in his ear, hips driving furiously into him and hand milking his cock. "Come for me, Lexi, _now_!" He rammed into Alex, his body tensing, and he tried desperately to hold back his orgasm until Lexi had come as well.

"OLIVER!!" Alex wailed, his head slamming back into the older man's shoulder. Turning, he bit hard on the Englishman's collarbone as he orgasmed, his body shivering and quaking with his release, clenching tightly around the older man.

The first tremors of Alex's climax triggered Oliver's, and he barely noticed the bite as they came almost simultaneously. Limp and sated after the last tremors had passed, he lay over Alex, luxuriating in the sensation of his lover beneath him again. "We really should have done this _before_ the bath," he observed in a pleasure-blurred voice.

"Like smelling like you, like you just fucked me into a puddle of flesh," the college student purred, content. "Needed this, you. Should never have left, I know. I love you, Ollie."

Oliver chuckled. "Guess I don't have to worry about anyone putting the moves on you if you're always going to smell like me." He carefully separated them and wiped himself off, then dressed quickly. He sat back down on the bed beside the younger man who still hadn't moved. "Going to get up any time soon?"

"Mmm, no, wanna lie here and wallow. I like this whole being 'owned' concept. It's nice," the younger man replied with a yawn, his eyes closing in sated exhaustion. "L's go this afternoon, 'kay?"

Oliver smiled and pressed a kiss to a bare shoulder. "Get some rest, Lexi. We'll go when you're ready." He left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him to avoid disturbing the sleeping man.

***

Rolling over onto his side, Alex stretched and yawned, reaching for Oliver only to not find him next to the younger man. "Oliver?" he husked, eyes opening to look around the quiet room.

Finding a loose cotton t-shirt and a pair of track pants on the foot of the bed, Alex quickly got dressed and padded out to the sumptuous living room to find his lover typing away at a laptop computer in the 'office' area.

"How long was I asleep?" Alex yawned, coming up behind the Englishman to wrap his arms around Oliver's neck and nuzzle his cheek, purring.

"All morning," Oliver replied, turning his head slightly to rub against Alex. "It's after noon, luv. You needed the rest. I get the feeling you haven't been sleeping any better than I have the last couple of weeks."

"I couldn't sleep for missingt you," Alex admitted quietly, kissing the older man's cheek before wandering over to the couch to sprawl out on his stomach, curled around a pillow.

"And I was in the middle of exams so the stress was a killer. Glad they're over and I can sleep again. Just... be there the next time I wake up, please?" Alex continued, not realizing just how needy his voice sounded.

Oliver spun his chair around to face Alex, watching him carefully. "Whenever I can, Alex. I wish I could be with you all the time, but we both have lives outside of each other, luv. But when you need me, I'll be right here."

"Leave it to me to fall for a guy who, when he says 'If I tell you, I'll have to kill you,' really means it," Alex sighed, knowing that the older man really had no choice in the matter. "Just do me a favor, and don't tell me, okay? I kinda want to keep breathing." Rolling onto his back, wincing slightly as he did so, Alex stared up at the ceiling for long moments. "Oliver, will I be... allowed to go to Quantico? I mean, will _they_ let me, or should I just finish out the year and chuck it?" the younger man asked quietly, needing to know.

"If anything, your biggest problem will be getting them to leave you alone. They'll be salivating at the idea of getting someone completely without suspicion inside the Bureau. If you want to continue, we'll work something out, Alex. There's not going to be any question of being 'allowed' to do something.

"I may not be a power in the Committee, but I _am_ very good at what I do, and they would prefer not to lose me or have you disappear again."

"If I do make it into the FBI, I'm not gonna work for the Committee, Oliver. I _can't_ , not after what they did to my family. Damn, how are we gonna make this work?"

"Alex..." Oliver sighed, not sure how to say this. "Your father worked for the Committee because he wanted to. He may have changed his mind later, but don't make him out to be an innocent in all of this. He went into it with his eyes open. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, his conscience finally wouldn't let him ignore what his work was being used for anymore, but he always knew."

"I know, but he didn't have to drag Mama and me into it. I never wanted to be part of the Committee, Oliver. I never wanted him to use me as a guinea pig. I didn't _know_ I was. It was just computer games to me, like Pacman or Space Invaders. It was cool and fun, and I had no idea it was altering me, making me able to use the systems Papa and Dr. Bloom were building.

"Why should I have to live my life enslaved to the people who had no right to do this to me? Not even my father had that right!" Alex replied vehemently, angry at the injustice of it all.

"I'm not saying you should be their slave, Alex," Oliver soothed. "But you do have to reach some sort of accommodation with them. I work for the Committee, luv, and I'm not prepared to spend the rest of my life in hiding and looking over my shoulder to change that. If you can't handle that, you'd better say so now before we both go any farther."

"I can live with you working for them, even if I don't like it, but dammit, Oliver, I won't! I wanna solve crimes not cause them, and tell me that the Committee won't want me to do that? I can fucking live wire myself into VR, with the right equipment. Tell me they won't try and use that for their own purposes?

"Hell, I don't even go near computers other than to do term papers, and research and stuff. I'm one of the few people who don't go into chat rooms and surf the Net just for fun, because I remember too fucking much. I don't wanna be like that again," Alex seethed, surging up off the couch to pace back and forth, incredibly agitated.

"I don't know if I can protect you from them, Alex," Oliver admitted reluctantly. "You're on their radar again, and I don't know if you can simply ignore them. The only way may be to disappear again."

"Oliver?" Alex stopped and stared at the older man, suddenly terrified. "What are you saying? Do you... do you want me to disappear again?"

"No!" Oliver almost yelled, then repeated more calmly, "No. That's the last thing I want. But you have to look at things realistically and accept that staying with me means that the Committee's back in your life. If you can't handle that, then, God help me, yes, you should go. Now, before it hurts even more to lose you."

"Jesus, why can't they just forget about me?" Alex groaned, sinking onto the couch and burying his head in his hands. "All I wanna do is finish college, go to Quantico and become a special agent. And love you... why is that so fucking hard?"

Oliver finally moved, going over to the couch and perching on the edge of it, a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I wish it were that easy, luv, but we both know it's not. I'm sorry this is all falling on you. I know you're young and you're supposed to be having fun, but I'm afraid you don't get that luxury, thanks to your father and to me.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to stay with me and deal with the Committee or leave again?"

"I _can't_ leave you, Oliver, not again. It would kill me. Oh God, I'm totally screwed, aren't I?" Alex replied painfully. "I... don't know what to do... This is so fucking unfair; I just know I love you."

"Then we'll figure something out, Lexi," Oliver replied, stroking the dark hair back from the younger man's forehead. "I'll protect you as much as I can... Just don't expect miracles.

"But I love you too, and I won't let them hurt you. I promise you that."

"It's enough. It has to be. You couldn't have been a stock broker, could you?" Alex replied, with a weary grin.

"Mama's gonna have a hard enough time facing the fact that she's never gonna have grandkids to spoil, but Jesus, we can't tell her you're Committee, Oliver. She barely held on to it last time around, and to hear that I've gone and fallen back into their clutches... well, it wouldn't be pretty if she found out."

"She shouldn't know me," Oliver replied. "I only joined the Committee officially after your family left, so we never met, and Sampson is a common enough name that there's no reason for her to connect me with my father. We can tell her I _am_ a stockbroker if you like. Just pray she never finds out the truth, luv. Mothers really don't like it when their children lie to them."

"Lying is better than the alternative in this case, Ollie, trust me. Mama can be, well, over-protective. I'm her only kid and what with the family history..." Alex trailed off.

"I know you wanted to move me in today, but after all of this - can we just stay here and pretend that the real world doesn't exist, for a while at least?"

"Luv, I'm perfectly happy to keep you naked here for my pleasure," Oliver laughed, ignoring the fact that Alex was wearing _his_ clothes. "Forever wouldn't be too long." He leaned down and kissed the young man, then smiled. "But I think I'd better feed you sometime soon."

"Mmmm," Alex purred, leaning into the older man. "Sweet and sour chicken, broccoli and beef, chicken guy ding, barbecued pork and shrimp fried rice. Maybe some moo goo guy pan too," the younger man replied happily. "That should do for a start."

Oliver had to laugh. "Typical American college student. Not all food comes from take out, you know." He was willing to humor Alex though, today especially, so he dug out a menu from a Chinese restaurant he liked and placed the order, unconsciously petting Alex all the while.

"It'll be here in forty minutes. I wonder what we can do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," Alex purred as he slid off the couch onto his knees and moved into the space between Oliver's widespread thighs. "You know, I don't know if I can wait forty minutes; I'm seriously starving. I think I need some protein right now!"

Alex's hands flew to the older man's zipper, undoing his pants and diving in to take out Oliver's semi-hard cock. Licking his lips hungrily, his eyes gone dark and needy, Alex grinned up at Oliver then dove down to encompass the older man in his mouth.

Oliver could only groan and hang on, his fingers woven through Alex's hair as the young man drove him into a quick and explosive climax that left him panting and limp. Heavy lidded eyes focused on Lexi's raging erection, and a smile quirked his lips. "Why don't you do something with that," he suggested, spreading his legs a little wider.

Licking his lips, enjoying the last few drops of Oliver, Alex grinned mischievously. "Why don't _you_ , Ollie?"

A little surprised that Alex didn't want to fuck him, Oliver was perfectly happy to suck him off. He drew Alex to his feet with his hands braced against the sofa back above Oliver's head and took him deep into his mouth, first sucking voraciously then deepthroating him.

"God, so good," Alex moaned, carding his fingers through the brown hair. "Make me come, please, Oliver?" the younger man begged prettily, thrusting his hips up into the dark, wet heat.

Tossing his head backwards, Alex rode the Committee handler's mouth, thrusting his hips minutely, fucking Oliver's mouth. "Love you, love you so fucking much, God, need... your finger, finger fuck me, Ollie, please? I need you _in_ me too."

More than willing to drive his pretty Lexie insane with pleasure, Oliver reached up, slipping his fingers into Alex's mouth. His lover sucked them eagerly, whining when Oliver pulled away. The older man hummed around the thick shaft filling his mouth, making Alex quiver, then slowly worked one finger, then two inside him. Once Alex was loosened, he pumped his fingers into him in time with his sucking on Alex's cock, determined to make him come.

"Oh Go-o-o-d!" the college student wailed as the older man began to work on him. "Please yes, please, God, oh, Ollie, oh, oh please, oh," over and over he moaned and thrashed and whined and begged and wailed as he was worked higher and higher. "Gonna, need to, please let me, YESSSSSSSSSS!"

He screamed loudly as his head whipped back and his entire body spasmed and clenched. White hot ropes of semen flooded the older man's mouth as he clenched and sucked Oliver's fingers in deeper.

As Alex started to slump over him after his climax, Oliver pulled away and caught him, shifting him down across his lap on the sofa. He turned sideways, sprawling comfortably with his warm armful, petting the young man as he waited for him to calm. "And we should even have a few minutes before dinner gets here. Very impressive, Alex," he teased.

"You telling me you're hungry after having a protein shake?" Alex replied with a tired smile.

"I need something I can sink my teeth into, baby. And I don't think you'd really enjoy that." Oliver grinned at him, lazily stroking the long line of his back. "Besides, I plan to enjoy you for much longer than just the duration of one meal."

"Ohhhhh, I think I like the sound of that," Alex grinned happily as the doorbell rang. Standing and stretching, he smirked down at the older man. "I'll get it, be right back." That said he began to walk towards the door, naked and spent.

Oliver lunged off the couch, catching the brat by the waist and tossing him back onto it, then throwing a pillow on his lap. He fastened his own trousers as he strolled barefoot toward the door, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "Stay!" he said warningly, glaring as Alex tried to move. The beautiful brat was going to be the death of him!

He accepted the food and paid for it, tipping the delivery boy generously to get rid of him quickly, then turned back. He sighed when he found Alex standing in all his naked glory beside the sofa, though out of sight of the door. "You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" he asked once again with a faint wry smile.

Alex smirked as he snagged a bag and lounged on the same rug he'd been fucked through just two weeks before. "Now whatever gave you that idea?" he giggled as he grabbed an eggroll and began to munch.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something to do with the fact that you can't seem to do what you're told? Or more accurately that you do the exact opposite." Oliver dropped down beside Alex and stole a bite of his eggroll before rummaging through the bags to find his favorites. "Your back okay? You need anything for the pain?"

Alex couldn't help but snigger. "Umm, considering I'm the only one who got any last round, maybe I should be asking you that?" he smirked before he began to suck on his eggroll suggestively, his eyebrows waggling.

Oliver just shook his head, concentrating on his dinner. "Just remember, Lexie, once you're all healed up, we're going to have some long conversations and training sessions. You're going to be a very pretty pet," he teased.

"Yes, _Ollie_ , whatever you say _Ollie_ ," Alex grinned as he cracked open some chopsticks and dug into the moo-shoo pork.

Oliver grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Behave!"

"Woof," the younger man replied as he let a noodle slide down his throat.

"Ooooh, I have an idea," he continued, as he reached for one of the honey wontons. Reaching to take a pillow off the couch and propping it under his head, Alex drizzled the honey down his chest and then placed the wonton at the base of his throat. "Feel like getting some, honey?"

Oliver laughed as he moved to straddle the young man, pausing only long enough to remove his pants so he was as naked as his lover. He started at the base of the trail of honey, which was puddling in Alex's navel, and lapped it up before following the line of sweet stickiness upward.

"Mmmm, that feels good," Alex purred as he stretched himself longer, trying to make the sensations last forever. "You do such wicked things to me, Ollie, make me feel so," Alex paused and giggled "wonton."

Oliver paused in his ministrations to groan. "I ought to spank you for that, Lexi." He shook his head, hardly believing Alex had actually said that. "I think we need to find a better occupation for that mouth." He placed his fingers against Alex's lips, gasping faintly when his pretty lover hungrily suckled on them. With Alex's mouth occupied, Oliver returned his attention to the sweetly sticky trail luring him up the gorgeous body.

His tongue rasped over the line of honey, lapping it away and teasing the sensitized flesh beneath. Ignoring the pebbled nipples, he continued on to the wonton, nibbling at it until he'd finished his treat.

Whimpering around the fingers he sucked on like a lifeline, Alex began to buck his body upwards, ignoring the slight tenderness of his back on the carpet, finding the pain an oddly pleasurable contrast to the insidious sweetness of what the older man was doing to him.

"Y'know," he finally gasped, letting go of the fingers, "At this rate you'll have me begging to be a Committee whore. How can I say no to this pleasure?"

"No danger of that," Oliver growled, eyes darkening possessively. "I'm not sharing you with anyone, pretty Lexi. You're all mine."

"Prove it," the college student growled, his eyes flashing playfully. Wriggling out from underneath the Committee agent, he smirked and then took off out of the living room at a run. "Claim me if I'm all yours, _Ollie_!"

The older man chased after his young lover, not particularly surprised to catch up with him in the bedroom. He pounced on the young man, knocking him onto the bed and landing partially on top of him, still managing to be careful of his injuries. "I already did, Lexi. Sounds like you need to be reminded though," Oliver murmured throatily.

He kissed Alex thoroughly as one hand reached for the container of lube on the nightstand, thoroughly coating the fingers his lover had so recently been nursing on, then pressing one inside Alex without warning.

"Damn, Oliver!" Alex howled, slamming himself back into the finger, trying to impale himself even more. "God, love it when you get all dommy and British. Such a cool turn on!" the younger man teased even as he tried to swallow the older man whole.

Oliver wasn't quite sure what being British had to do with being dommy, but at that moment he really didn't give a damn. One finger quickly became two, and then he was pressing inside his lover, groaning as Alex's tight ass clamped down on him. "Not cool, hot," he rasped out, bending himself almost double to catch a still faintly honey-flavored nipple between his teeth.

"Well then, maybe we should create some more friction and really get a fire going," Alex gasped back, trying to simultaneously impale his ass on and push his nipple into the older man. "C'mon, lover, fuck me already; I'm a horny almost teen; I got needs and stuff!"

More than happy to help Alex with his problem, Oliver slammed into Alex so hard they both gasped and bit down sharply on the nubbin of flesh in his mouth. He tugged, stretching the sensitive nipple away from Alex's chest, then repeating his actions with its companion. And all the while he continued to pound into Alex's ass, fingers lightly tracing the welts, knowing that the faint hint of pain would increase his Lexi's pleasure.

In moments Alex was reduced to mindless, quivering, moaning need. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, and it shivered and shook under the pounding it received. Hands scrabbled up and down Oliver's back, and almost inhuman sounds of need escaped his throat as he writhed, pinned under the older man.

"Please, yes, please, fuck, God, no, more, yes, there, Jesus, Ollie, oh..." the college student babbled as he was taken harder and harder still, making him almost mindless with need.

"That's it, baby, come for me," Oliver gritted out, fighting to hold back his own climax until Alex had come. "Want to see you come apart for me and feel this tight ass clamping down on me," he whispered hotly, nipping at Alex's ear. "Come on, Lexi."

"Ollie, Christ, Oliver, oh please, _please_ ," the young man mewled plaintively, one hand slipping between them to caress his own cock, desperate to come and come hard, just like his Oliver wanted from him.

Stroking hard and fast, almost ripping at his cock to get what he wanted, Alex felt his body convulse and shudder as gouts of hot, white semen exploded from his erection, coating their stomachs as his body contracted and clenched around Oliver.

The instant he felt Alex come, Oliver let go, the orgasm he'd been holding back ripping through him. His body convulsed, plunging deep into Alex one final time, and he yelled his pleasure in his lover. Hot jets of seed spurted into the younger man as he shuddered. Finally, with a heartfelt groan, he slumped over his lover, feeling Alex's semen between them.

"Mmmm," the younger man moaned, stretching after long moments of lethargic relaxation. "Damn, that's one hell of a way to work the kinks out. Better than any masseuse or work out at a gym."

The slight pulling of his skin had Alex wincing slightly. Hey, Ollie, y'think you could get off me now, before they open up again?"

Oliver immediately rolled over, pulling Alex over onto his stomach so he could check his back. He sank back into the pillows with a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Lexi, you get me so damn hot that I forget everything," he admitted, reaching out to draw the younger man close against him. "Did I hurt you?"

"Did I say you did?" the younger man asked a bit exasperatedly even though he curled into the older man. "I'm not made of glass, Oliver, and despite my Lexi side I do have enough balls to stand up to you," he chuckled. "Even fuck you," he teased, licking one of Oliver's nipples before blowing on it.

"Stop worrying about me, Ollie. I'm fine, really. May only be up to loose clothing for the next little while and may have to do my assignments at home for the rest of the week, but hey, this will give me a chance to catch up on all my reading. Crim Psych and pre-law are killer courses, lemme tell you!"

"I remember," Oliver admitted, then grinned at the look of disbelief. "What, you thought everyone who worked for the Committee was just a thug? I'll have you know that I am a fully qualified barrister in the U.K. I passed the bar here in the colonies too," he teased, affecting a disdainful drawl.

"My father was a computer scientist and a physicist," Alex replied quietly. "I just pictured you as, I dunno, one of those corporate shark types not one of those guys who wear those really stupid wigs and the black robes. You'd look kinda strange like that," the college student grinned.

"Brat. Remind me to spank you when you've healed," Oliver replied lazily. "I can see I'm going to have to be civilizing influence on you as well as everything else. But for right now, I'd suggest a good night's sleep, sleeping in late in the morning, and then whatever seems to suggest itself when we wake up." He smiled at the young man in his arms, happier than he could ever remember being.

"Civilizing my ass," Alex yawned. "Boston Tea Party, remember? We not only rejected you pansy-assed wusses, we totally wailed on you!" the young man teased.

"So you can kiss my _independent_ ass with your civilization. And we gotta go get my stuff, remember?" he finished, as he extricated himself from Oliver's embrace and wiggled under the sheets. "Dunno about you but this _civilized_ man prefers to sleep in a bed rather than on top of it."

"What, you couldn't sleep in my arms anywhere?" Oliver teased, crawling under the covers with the smart-aleck he'd fallen in love with. "And I'm quite sure your belongings will still be where you left them in the afternoon, after we've... exercised."

"Ha ha, you're a real comedian, Ollie," Alex mumbled. "So this is what happened to you after you dumped Laurel, hunh? And we were supposed to go pick them up _this_ afternoon, and we got side tracked. No more sidetracking or exercising. Besides you'll need whatever feeble strength you have in that old body of yours to pack my stuff up since I won't be doing any lifting or carrying with my back the way it is. I'll stay on the couch and direct."

Oliver's eyes narrowed, and he glared at the brat in his arms. "Behave or I _will_ spank you, regardless. Old!" he snorted. "Go to sleep, you uncivilized infant. Since you're so eager to get your things, we'll go first thing in the morning," he added with an evil grin, not mentioning that he was one of those annoying people who always knew what time it was and was able to wake up at any time he chose.

Alex yawned. "'S fine. But we can't go before 9:30 or 10 anyway since my roommate will murder me if I wake him up before that. He's not a morning person at the best of times. G'night, Ollie."

Oliver smirked, planning to wake Alex up around 6:00. That would give them plenty of time to play, shower, dress and eat before heading over. And it would be infinitely satisfying. "Good night, Lexi," he said sweetly, closing his eyes and holding his lover close.

Alex popped an eye open, not liking the self-satisfied sound in his lover's voice. "However, since I'm a morning person, I'll probably be up early anyway, so we may be able to play after all," Alex grinned, watching the narrowing of Oliver's reopened eyes with pleasure. Yup, he'd been right. He'd fallen for a sadist.

 _Five_ o'clock, Oliver mentally grumbled. He was not going to let the brat get ahead of him. It would set a bad precedent. "Go to sleep, Lexi," he growled. "Tomorrow may come sooner than you think." He closed his eyes firmly, determined to ignore any further jabs from the little brat.

Alex snorted, enjoying this little game of one-upmanship. _We'll see, Mr. High and Mighty Spy Man. We'll see just **who** comes out on top, won't we?_ Snickering softly to himself, Alex simply curled up in Oliver's arms and fell promptly asleep, looking forward to morning.

 _What Would Happen_    
~ M. Brooks

Electricity eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you I can't speak  
Stripped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenseless  
I can't even make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word

What would happen if we kiss  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust

The room is spinning out of control  
Act like you didn't notice  
You brushed my hand  
Forbidden fruit  
Ring on my finger  
You're such a moral moral man  
You throw it away, no question  
Will I pretend I'm innocent

What would happen if we kiss  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust

I struggle with myself again  
Quickly the walls are crumblin'  
Don't know if I can turn away

What would happen if we kiss  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust


End file.
